Kura zostaje w rodzinie
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Najpierw Sanji przyniósł kurę. A potem - potem to już wypadało ją adoptować, prawda? Tylko co na to powie kapitan Trafalgar D. Water Law?


**KURA ZOSTAJE W RODZINIE**

To Sanji przyniósł tę kurę.

Mówiąc ściśle, kucharz Słomkowych Kapeluszy kupił w porcie dwa tuziny kurczaków. Były dorodne, apetyczne i gotowe od razu do pieczenia: oskubane z piór, oczyszczone, pozbawione zbędnych głów i łap. Dwadzieścia cztery piękne kurze kadłuby.

I jeszcze dodatkowa kura gratis.

Nabywcy równiutkich dwóch tuzinów drobiu straganiarz gotów był zapewnić transport, a nawet podwózkę na taczkach razem z towarem. Sanji poprawił krawat, przygryzł papierosa i wyjątkowo powstrzymał się od wyjaśnienia, co myśli o jeżdżeniu na taczkach w towarzystwie kurzych kadłubów. Wyjaśnił za to bardzo grzecznie, że zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie jest mu potrzebny transport. Sprzedawca drobiu zmierzył z lekkim powątpiewaniem szczupłe ramiona eleganckiego klienta i z jeszcze większym powątpiewaniem spojrzał na dwa wory pełne dorodnych kurczaków. Nie przetrwałby jednak tylu lat w pirackim porcie, gdyby pouczał zadufaną w sobie młodzież, że duma ma swoje racje, ale taczki i tak więcej udźwigną. Ten konkretny chłopiec sam się o tym przekona. Straganiarz zrezygnował z nalegania, ukłonił się grzecznie klientowi i zamiast darmowego transportu, dopakował mu gratisową kurę. Akurat nie miał już w zapasie gotowych kadłubów, więc sięgnął do kosza pod ladą. Wciśnięty w róg, tkwił tam jeszcze jakiś martwy ptak. Klient zdawał się mieć pewne pojęcie o obsłudze drobiu, z pewnością więc poradzi sobie z oskubaniem i oprawieniem tej jednej sztuki. Sprzedawca dorzucił do wora obrośnięte czarnymi piórami truchło, po czym zasiadł wygodnie na krawędzi skrzyni po bażantach i przyglądał się, jak też blondwłosy zdobywca mórz będzie próbował jednocześnie zachować swoją dumną postawę i unieść dwadzieścia pięć kurczaków.

Tymczasem Czarna-Noga-Nie-Nazywam-Się-Vinsmoke Sanji obciągnął granatową, dwurzędową marynarkę, stanął pośrodku ruchliwej portowej alei i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał – zwłaszcza piękna dama - z pewnością zapewniłby, że noszenie nawet i trzech tuzinów kur to dla niego fraszka. Gdyby faktycznie miał się z nimi uporać, w mgnieniu oka przekopałby je powietrzem na pokład Sunny i nawet oszczędziłby sobie w ten sposób rozklepywania filetów na kotlety. Jakoś jednak w ogóle nie przyszło mu na myśl, żeby zawracać sobie głowę dźwiganiem zakupów. Po tylu latach w załodze Słomkowych Kapeluszy wiedział doskonale, kiedy zamiast siły najlepiej wykorzystać szczęśliwy traf.

To znaczy – pech, oczywiście. Niebywały, permanentny pech.

Bo, oczywiście, Sanji zawsze miał pecha. W każdym porcie, na każdych zakupach. Wystarczyło postać i zaczekać, aż pech przyjdzie. O, proszę. Nadchodził z jakiejś zatęchłej, bocznej alejki i rozglądał się podejrzliwie po mijanych budach, jakby miał pretensje, że zupełnie zmieniły położenie, odkąd ostatnio obok nich przechodził.

\- Kogo ja widzę. – Sanji posłał w stronę nadchodzącego mężczyzny obłoczek dymu. – Wodorostowy potwór z dna oceanu powstał, aby zanieść zakupy na statek.

\- Odwal się. – Roronoa Zoro oderwał wzrok od zakrętów, które z pewnością zmieniły układ, odkąd je mijał poprzednim razem. Szermierz darował sobie bezowocne szukanie drogi i skierował wściekłe spojrzenie na kucharza Słomkowych Kapeluszy. – Na głowę upadłeś?! Myślisz, że będę za ciebie taszczył jakieś badziewie?!

\- Aaaa. – Sanji zmrużył leciutko oczy. – W takim razie… Zapewne się zgubiłeś?

Zoro natychmiast zjeżył się jak wystraszona fugu.

\- Wcale się nie zgubiłem!

\- Aaaaa. – Kolejny obłoczek dymu. – Więc przyszedłeś tu specjalnie, żeby zabrać zakupy na Sunny?

Cisza.

Roronoa Zoro zaciął usta, pochylił głowę i jeszcze raz obrzucił pełnym pretensji spojrzeniem portową aleję.

\- Wcale nie zabłądziłem! – Prychnął gniewnie przez nos, zmierzył Sanjiego złym spojrzeniem, oparł dłoń na katanach. A drugą ręką zarzucił sobie na plecy obydwa wory z kurczakami tak lekko, jakby nie ważyły więcej od kupki pierza.

\- Patrzcie go. – Sanji odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę doków. – Jednak celowo tu przyszedłeś.

\- No chyba! – Szermierz szedł za nim z wzrokiem wlepionym w tył blond czupryny kucharza, uważając, żeby tym razem nie skręcić w nieodpowiednią alejkę. – Taka słabizna jak ty nie dałaby sobie rady z zapasami dla całej załogi.

\- Niektórzy z nas są stworzeni do wyższych celów niż dźwiganie bagaży za statkiem.

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj, syfiasty kuchciku.

\- Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo, podrzędny szermierzyno, i możesz zapomnieć o pieczonym kurczaku!

\- … O. Kurczaki?

\- Nie obwąchuj worków, durny. Zaczną pachnieć, kiedy je przymarynuję.

\- Będzie chleb na przegryzkę?

\- Żeby kapitan Law znowu wybrzydzał przez całą kolację?! Obierzesz ziemniaki i upiekę je w ziołach.

\- Zalewane sake?

\- Odbiło ci?! Gdzie sake do pieczenia ziemniaków?!

\- Więc nie będziesz używał sake do obiadu. Bomba. Zamawiam dwie butelki do tego obierania.

\- Nie znalazłeś tawerny, ślepoto algogłowa?! Świat się kończy, nawet po zapachu wódki nie trafiłeś?!

\- Boś mi zaczął zawracać głowę kurczakami! Dwie butelki i przekąska.

\- Obierzesz marchewkę dla Choppera, jak będę rozklepywał filety.

\- Chyba śnisz.

\- Zostało trochę ryżu z wczoraj.

\- Obieram tylko przez godzinę, mam jeszcze siedemset pętli do zaliczenia przed obiadem.

\- Podrzucę piwo na górę, bo jeszcze się zeschniesz, wodoroście.

\- Palant.

Portowy straganiarz patrzył za odchodzącymi z lekkim uśmiechem osoby, która w Nowym Świecie niejedno już widziała – i wiedziała, że prędko jej się nie znudzi. Sprzedawanie kurczaków piratom nigdy się nie nużyło.

Dwadzieścia cztery i jedna!

*/*

Dwadzieścia cztery kurze kadłuby zostały odpowiednio przyprawione, podmarynowane, a co poniektóre – wyfiletowane i rozklepane. Po odpowiednim przygotowaniu jeden za drugim trafiły do pieca w okrętowej kuchni – żadnego nie pominięto, mimo że kucharz przez cały czas pochłonięty był obrzucaniem się obierkami ziemniaków (i marchewki) z pierwszym oficerem statku. Ostatecznie nieskazitelnie rozsiekane ziemniaki trafiły na blachę, Zoro z butelką piwa pomaszerował na przedobiedni trening, a Sanji doszedł do wniosku, że chyba czegoś tutaj brakuje. Doprawił gęstą zupę rybną na resztkach Króla Mórz, okroił troskliwie marchewkę dla Choppera, ponarzekał na bałagan pozostawiony przez Zoro – aż wreszcie przypomniał sobie, że sprzedawca drobiu wspominał coś chyba o jakimś gratisie. Kurczaki zostały starannie przeliczone, puste worki wymacane, kuchenna podłoga obadana. Ostatecznie kucharz musiał uznać, że oszukano go na jedną kurę. Gratisową co prawda, ale jednak.

Chyba, że z niepojętych przyczyn Zoro ukradł kurę?

Obeznany z wszelkimi sposobami oprawiania drobiu, Sanji miał aż nadto pomysłów na to, co mogą zrobić z kurą trzy dobrze naostrzone katany. Jednak – Zoro był aż nadto obeznany z wszelkimi sposobami oprawiania wszystkiego, co wpadło mu pod ostrze. Nijak nie połakomiłby się na jednego zdechłego kurczaka tylko dla celów treningowych. Chyba, że drób byłby upieczony i gotowy do zjedzenia – a ten na pewno nie był.

Zoro najprawdopodobniej nie ukradł kury.

Oczywiście, i tak można byłoby przejść się na górę i opierdandelić nędznego szermierzynę na czym świat stoi. Może i nie ukradł kury, ale na pewno zgubił ją po drodze. O, właśnie tak. Sanji pokiwał głową z satysfakcją, podlał kurczaki i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Akurat zdąży chwilę się pogimnastykować z Zoro, zanim trzeba będzie piec ziemniaki. Zadowolony, ruszył do wyjścia. W progu natknął się jednak na jedyną osobę, która nie miała w zwyczaju na własną rękę urządzać najazdów na jego kuchnię.

\- Kuro-ashi-ya.

Sanji ukrył pod grzywką rzewny błysk w oku. Trafalgar D. Water Law zawsze pamiętał, by nie torturować go znienawidzonym nazwiskiem „Vinsmoke".

\- Kapitanie Torao. Przekąskę przed obiadem?

Law już dawno darował sobie przewracanie oczami za każdym razem, gdy któryś ze Słomkowych nazwał go „Torao". Niechybnie groziło to oczopląsem. Zresztą, w przypadku okrętowego kucharza przezwisko było najmniej istotne. Mógł kogoś nazywać „wygniłą plamą przeżutego planktonu", a dobrowolna oferta przekąski między posiłkami i tak była wyznaniem braterskiej miłości. Law nie przyszedł tutaj jednak w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Nadal było mu trochę głupio, że pozwolił się namówić Słomkowemu Kapeluszowi na shamblesowanie przez okno ciasteczek cynamonowych.

A dzień wcześniej – musu grysikowego.

A jeszcze przed dwoma dniami – szaszłyków z mątwy.

Kiedy tylko udawało się Lawowi pozostać przez chwilę z dala od zgubnego wpływu kapitana Thousand Sunny, próbował zachować resztki godności. Obiecał sobie, że przynajmniej sam z siebie nie będzie nadużywał gościnności okrętowego kucharza. Pokręcił więc przecząco głową, rezygnując z przekąski.

\- Kuro-ashi-ya. Czy przypadkiem nie zgubiłeś kury?

Sanji lekko się żachnął. Bądź co bądź, porządny kucharz nigdy nie gubił składników do głównych dań.

\- To ten łeb wodorostowy zgubił naszą kurę! – zastrzegł natychmiast. – Ta ślepa komenda wszystko zgubi, siebie najprędzej. Czyżbyś odnalazł zgubę, Kapitanie Torao? Daj mi ją, akurat zdążę oskubać, wyfiletować co trzeba i zapiekę w warzywnych plackach.

Trafalgar Law potarł palcem podbródek. Litery D-E-A-T-H zamajaczyły w półmrocznym, kuchennym przedsionku.

\- Obawiam się, że możesz mieć problem z tym… Oskubaniem.

\- O? – Sanji zdziwił się nieco. Miewał wiele problemów, ale skubanie martwych kurczaków do nich nie należało. Nawet przez sen potrafił oprawić drób na rosół dla wszystkich klientów Baratie. Z pewnością kapitan Piratów Serca doskonale o tym wiedział. – Skąd to przypuszczenie?

Law spuścił rzęsy i mocniej nasunął czapkę na czoło. Zdecydowane usta wygięły się w posępną podkówkę.

\- Twój kapitan postanowił ją adoptować.

\- ŻE CO?!

*/*

Szybka kontrola na głównym pokładzie ujawniła, że kura w tajemniczy sposób ożyła. Najwyraźniej gdzieś po drodze czarnopióre ptaszysko wypadło z worka, odzyskało wolę życia i podjęło próbę ratowania kupra. Aktualnie wskrzeszeniec czołgał się mozolnie w stronę dziobu statku, w złudnej nadziei, że cień burty ukrywa go przed wzrokiem potencjalnych krzywdzicieli. Załoga Thousand Sunny zgromadziła się zaś dookoła, nieudolnie pozorując całkowity brak zainteresowania pasażerem na gapę. Luffy tarzał się ze śmiechu po pokładzie. Chopper podskakiwał na beczce, przygryzał nerwowo kopytka i z całych sił dopingował szeptem uciekiniera. Rozpromieniony Brook komponował naprędce hymn o pierzastych zdobywcach mórz. Usopp usadowił się może z metr od trasy ptasich podchodów, dla niepoznaki nakrył głowę czapką i oglądał wyczyny kury przez swoje najsilniejsze gogle. Przyczajona za masztem Nami chichotała i nawoływała wszystkich do obstawiania zakładów. Ukryta za potężną księgą Robin i przycupnięty obok Franky najlepiej sobie poradzili z ukrytą obserwacją: ona otworzyła kilka dodatkowych par oczu za plecami, a on wypuścił z pleców teleskopową antenkę z kamerą. Nieświadomy powszechnego zainteresowania ptak nie ustawał w wysiłkach – tempo miał wprawdzie raczej ślimacze, ale cierpliwie pełznął dalej, skrzydło za skrzydłem, łapa za łapą. Zwisający na jednej ręce za burtą Zoro przerwał na chwilę treningowe sekwencje i jednym okiem wyjrzał na pełznącego uciekiniera.

\- Chyba nasz niewydarzony kuchcik czegoś nie dogotował.

Sanji chwilowo puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Nie było już raczej większych nadziei na szybkie odrąbanie ptasiego łba i zwiększenie puli drobiu do obiadu. Luffy spoglądał na nowego pasażera z typowym dla siebie, maślanym szczęściem w oczach. Całe jego jestestwo promieniowało nieomal słyszalnie: MAM NOWEGO PRZYJACIELA! Cóż, adoptowanie żywego ptaka miało nieco więcej sensu niż zdechłego. Oczywiście, sens rzadko bywał głównym motorem napędowym Luffy'ego, dlatego wcześniejszy niepokój kucharza był w pełni uzasadniony. Kapitan Słomkowych Kapeluszy zdolny byłby przygarnąć nawet i zdechłą kurę. Bądź co bądź, udowodnił już, że gotów jest adoptować do załogi praktycznie wszystko, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Królów Mórz, gigantyczne małpy, jadowite pająki, węgorze elektryczne…

Zielonogłowe bałwany morskie z przesadyzmem mieczy.

Cyborgów ekshibicjonistów.

Śpiewające kościotrupy.

Uczłowieczone renifery.

Akumy.

Nałogowych konfabulatorów-piromanów.

Złodziejki bez honoru.

Histerycznych bękartów Germy 66.

Okazjonalnie Monkey D. Luffy przyjmował na pokład również uciekające księżniczki i ich kaczuszki, dobrze odżywionych ryboludzi, minki różnych gatunków i płci, wyjętych spod prawa samurajów, a także – z przerażającą regularnością – samego Chirurga Śmierci. Adopcja świeżo wskrzeszonej kury stawała się przy tym wszystkim zupełnie niewinną zachcianką. Był tylko jeden, zupełnie nieduży problem. Sanji przyjrzał się bliżej – i odkrył, że i tak niewiele by wyszło z drobiowo-warzywnych placuszków.

\- To w ogóle nie jest kura! – rzekł z lekką pretensją. Trafalgar Law zesztywniał leciutko – nie aż tak, jak zrobiłby to Zoro, posądzony o zabłądzenie, ale trochę- troszeczkę, jak każdy wykształcony, światły mężczyzna, przyłapany na banalnej pomyłce.

\- Nie zaglądam ptakom pod skrzydła. – Spuścił rzęsy, na wszelki wypadek nieco obrażony. – Nie dbam o gatunek tej… Kury. Kogo to w ogóle obchodzi?

Sanji westchnął lekko. Regularnie zaglądał ptakom nawet znacznie głębiej niż pod skrzydła. Mimo to, nie był żadnym ekspertem od ptactwa. Jednak – znakomicie potrafił odróżnić kurę od nie-kury.

\- Zupełnie nieistotny szczegół – przyznał grzecznie i tylko z odrobiną wyższości. – To jakiś morski ptak. Czarna mewa? Kormoran? Musiał się zaplątać pomiędzy kurczaki. Że też udało mu się wyżyć u tego drobiarza! Twarde ptaszysko! Cóż, i tak nie nadawałby się na dzisiejszy obiad, niech sobie idzie gdzie chce.

\- Wzdragasz się przed oprawieniem wolnego, morskiego wędrowca, Kuro-ashi-ya? Jak uroczo – mruknął kwaśno Law. Sanji ukrył uśmiech. Subtelne dąsy potężnego dowódcy podmorskich piratów zawsze były…

Urocze?

Pewnych rzeczy nie należało mówić potężnym piratom.

\- Jak sam powiedziałeś, kapitanie Torao… - Kucharz wskazał palcem na swojego własnego kapitana, aktualnie kiwającego się na klęczkach przed czarnopiórym pociotkiem mewy. – Luffy już go zdążył adoptować. Któż by się zdołał sprzeciwić? Chcesz mu odebrać nowe zwierzątko?

Tym razem Law przewrócił oczami. Oczopląs nie był najgorszą chorobą, jakiej mógł się nabawić u Słomkowych Kapeluszy.

\- Jeszcze aż tak nie zwariowałem. Ciekaw jestem tylko, co powie, jak zrozumie, że dostanie na obiad o jedno danie mniej.

Sanji pstryknął zapalniczką i spojrzał na Lawa z nieukrywaną tym razem wyższością.

\- Jeszcze aż tak nie zwariowałem, żeby dawać mu o jedno danie mniej, nawet, gdyby wszystkie moje zakupy adoptował…

*/*

Kucharz Thousand Sunny uznał to za komplement dla swoich kulinarnych umiejętności, gdy jego towarzysze, wprawdzie bardzo niechętnie, ale jednak oderwali się od dopingowania ptasich gimnastyk, kiedy nadeszła pora obiadu. Słomkowe Kapelusze porzuciły chwilowo nowego załoganta – który zresztą nadal czołgał się wzdłuż burty, nieświadomy jeszcze, że trafił pod opiekę przyszłego Króla Piratów. Przy stole temat „kury pokładowej" zdominował rozmowę – na którą Sanji wyjątkowo przymknął oko. Zwykle nie pochwalał gadania podczas jedzenia – dość było na to czasu po posiłkach. A Czarna Noga Sanji, duma pływającej restauracji Baratie i przyszły zdobywca All Blue, potrafił zdobyć posłuch w swoim kuchennym królestwie. Przyjaciele zawsze jednak potrafili go jakoś rozbroić. Widzieli wyspę podniebną i podwodną, potwory nie z tej ziemi, cuda nie z tego świata, pokonywali potężnych władców i beztrosko porzucali nieprzebrane skarby dla kolejnej przygody. A teraz – zachwycali się zwykłą czarną mewą, tylko dlatego, że cudem uniknęła piekarnika i mężnie dążyła do wolności. Niepojęte cudaki.

Sanji wróciłby do tych cudaków nawet z najgłębszego piekarnika piekieł.

\- To nie mewa. Prędzej kormoran. Ale może jednak kura? W końcu nie próbował odlecieć.

\- No właśnie, jeśli to kormoran, czemu nie odleciał? ! Może jest ranny?! Może go sparaliżowało?! Trzeba mu pomóc! Opatrzyć! Wezwać weterynarza!

\- Ale, Chopper, przecież mamy coś lepszego!

\- E… Co?

\- No, ciebie! Jesteś świetnym lekarzem! Na pewno naprawisz mu skrzydła! Przecież nasza kura to prawie jak człowiek!

\- Luffy, ty głupku! Nie myśl sobie, że sprawisz mi przyjemność takim gadaniem! Głupolu! Pewnie, że się nim zajmę!

\- Luffy, ty głupku.

\- Co jest?

\- Nie próbuj jeść z mojego talerza. Ten kuchenny erotoman na pewno ma dla ciebie dokładkę, o ile się nie rozmarzył zanadto.

\- Sanji, braciszku! Masz naprawdę gorącą ptaszynę w rękach! Ale nie myśl o niebieskich migdałach, a tym bardziej o zielonych! Super-niebezpieczne!

\- Yyyy, zielone migdały? Czy to smaczne?

\- Yohohoho, kapitanie! Sanji chyba marzył, żeby ten pyszny kurczak wylądował na czyjejś zielonej głowie! Do mojej porcji też się nie dobieraj, bo nie zaśpiewam ci hymnu na cześć naszego nowego towarzysza przygód!

\- Skończyłeś już hymn o naszej kurze?! Boooomba! Nie mogę się doczekać!

\- On nie jest kurą…

\- Ach, Luffy… Nie przywiązuj się tak do tego ptaka. Zostawiliśmy go samego na pokładzie, jeśli przepływały obok jakieś latające rekiny, nie zostaną po nim nawet piórka.

\- Robin! To straszne!

\- To Super-kura! Przetrwała pogrom drobiu! Mało brakowało, a byłaby tu na półmisku! Nie załatwią jej jakieś morskie polatuchy! Nie zamartwiaj się i polej jeszcze coli, braciszku.

\- Kto postawi dziesięć beli, że już go tam nie będzie, kiedy skończymy obiad i wrócimy na górę?

 **-** Nie zrobi nam tego! To nasz nowy towarzysz! Stawiam sto beli, że będzie czekał na nas na pokładzie!

\- Ty nie masz ani grosza, Luffy. Znam wszystkie twoje długi. Usopp? Ile stawiasz?

\- Wierzę, że ten mężny ptak nas nie opuści! Nasze spotkanie to znak przeznaczenia i woli niebios! Mężny kapitan Usopp będzie miał wiernego skrzydlatego towarzysza, jak Sora Wojownik Mórz! Stawiam dwie fasolki.

\- Eeee? Te, które wybuchają cuchnącym dymem?

\- Te, z których wyciskam dla ciebie krem ujędrniający.

\- Usopp, piętnaście beli. Ktoś jeszcze obstawia?

\- Nie po to się tak wysilał, żeby potem usiąść i czekać aż wrócimy. Ani śladu po nim nie będzie. Postawię dziesiątkę, że uciekł precz.

\- Torao, dziesięć beli. Co ty na to, Robin?

\- Stawiam dziesiątkę na latające rekiny.

\- Ja nie chcę żeby on umarł! Musimy go uratować!

\- Na pewno zdołasz mu pomóc, Chopper. Pokaż, jak bardzo ci zależy… Postaw pięćdziesiąt beli!

Sanji podlał pierwszą partię kurczaków jeszcze odrobiną sosu. Uśmiechał się lekko, słuchając dyskusji przyjaciół. Z jakiegoś powodu los rzekomej kury wzbudził w piratach więcej zainteresowania niż niejeden fenomen natury. Gdy na Punk Hazard Luffy zastanawiał się, czy z rogów Cezara da się zrobić instrument muzyczny, Nami tylko dwie osoby namówiła na zakłady. A teraz? Nawet Trafalgar Law postawił kilka beli! Tymczasem jednak Sanji miał do postawienia coś ważniejszego. Wielka taca balansowała stabilnie na wyciągniętych w górę palcach – wystarczył jeden długi krok, by kucharz znalazł się przy stole, stając jak zawsze w swoim ulubionym miejscu do wykładania potraw. Było oddalone od miejsc zajmowanych przez dziewczęta – nie groziło im w żaden sposób oparzenie gorącym sosem, gdy między nimi a półmiskiem zasiadał gigantyczny cyborg. A od machającego jak wiatrak rękami głodomora w słomkowym kapeluszu i od podskakującego nieustannie renifera oddzielała gorące danie niewzruszona pierś pierwszego oficera.

Najlepsze miejsce przy stole, zawsze można było przypadkiem nastąpić Zoro na nogę albo nalać mu na nos karmelu, gdyby podskakiwał. Najpierw jednak należało spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.  
 _Nie podskakuj, wodoroście.  
Nie prowokuj mnie, erotomanie.  
Przy gorących kurczakach?! Żeby oparzyć dziewczęta?! Jak będzie chłodnik, to cię poprowokuję.  
No doooobra… Daj już to żarcie._

Sanji zawirował na pięcie, zakańczając płynny piruet. Taca na stole, biesiadnicy na miejscach, koszyk z przyprawami w narożniku, indywidualne sałatki przy odpowiednich nakryciach, pierwszy kurczak w zębach Luffy'ego.

\- Smacznego!

*/*  
Pojedli, popili, pogadali. Zmietli z talerzy i półmisków nawet najdrobniejsze reszteczki potraw. I dopiero wtedy rzucili się na pokład w takim pędzie, że Trafalgar Law niemal zgubił kapelusz, próbując zachować pełen godności, powolny krok marszowy, odpowiedni dla pirackiego kapitana po sutym obiedzie. Oczywiście – po posiłku przyrządzonym przez kucharza Słomkowych Kapeluszy nawet Chirurg Śmierci miał problemy z utrzymaniem marsowej miny i marszowej postawy. Wielce zadowolony z apetytu załogi Sanji postanowił wyjątkowo odłożyć o parę chwil sprzątanie ze stołu i razem z pozostałymi podopingować kurę.

Znaczy, mewę.

Kormorana?

I czy on w ogóle jeszcze żyje?

Kucharz wyszedł na pokład tuż za Lawem – zastali załogę zebraną w kręgu wokół czarnopiórego ptaszyska. Nikt już nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie zwraca uwagi na postępy rzekomej kury. Wszyscy piraci podskakiwali, wymachiwali rękami i – zataczali się ze śmiechu? Law zwolnił kroku jeszcze bardziej, by przypadkiem nie dać się wciągnąć w kolejny wybuch zbiorowej histerii. A Sanji podszedł bliżej, wepchnął się między Brooka a Usoppa – i także od razu wybuchnął śmiechem.

Ptak zbudował sobie gniazdo.

\- Ajjj, Torao-kun! – Nami aż zacmokała. W oczach świeciły jej diabelskie ogniki, jak blask sterty złotych monet. – Chyba przegrałeś dziesięć beli!

Pirat odruchowo cofnął się jeszcze o krok, ale gumowe ramię Luffy'ego wystrzeliło prosto w niego i wciągnęło go w krąg kibiców. Law zgromił spojrzeniem kapitana Słomkowych, zaciął usta i poprawił na sobie koszulę, żałując nieco, że przed obiadem zostawił płaszcz na pokładzie. Odsunął się odrobinę od wyginających się radośnie bioder Nami. Wreszcie zaszczycił niechętnym spojrzeniem mocno przereklamowanego ptaka.

I o mało nie dostał na miejscu apopleksji.

Jak to się mogło stać, tego nawet Robin nie umiała wyjaśnić przy tak ograniczonej liczbie kończyn, jaką dysponowała kura. Znaczy, mewa. Znaczy, bezczelna, wyleniała łajza, która w magiczny sposób okrążyła pokład, wypatrzyła płaszcz Lawa, elegancko przewieszony przez barierkę sterowni, ściągnęła go na pokład i umościła się w nim do snu. Oczywiście, Słomkowi uznali, że to wspaniały wyczyn.

\- Już się u nas zadomowił! Czy to nie piękne?!

\- Jak to dobrze, że nie zjadły go rekiny! Kochana ptaszyna!

\- Raczej ptaszysko… Z pewnością obiecał latającym rekinom, że w nocy wpuści je do naszych sypialni.

\- Ja się boję! Zoro! Zoro! Mogę spać z tobą?!

\- Ja też chcę spać z Zoro!

\- Nami-chan, Robin-swan, a ja będę spał z wami… Żeby was bronić przed latającymi rekinami, oczywiście.

\- Cicho! Dosyć! Robin, pomóż mi ich ogarnąć.  
\- Wszyscy śpią w swoich łóżkach. Sanji śpi z Zoro.

\- Ja wolę spać z rekinami niż z tym zadymionym krętobrewym ćwokiem!

\- Ja też wolę rekiny od tego bałwana morskiego! Czemu mi to robisz, Robin-swan?!

\- No jak to? Kiedy rekiny do was przyjdą, Zoro je ładnie pokroi, a ty będziesz mógł je od razu nastawić na jutrzejszy obiad.

\- Nasza dzielna kura! Ma serce prawdziwego pirata! Od razu ukradła cudzy płaszcz! Ciekawe, ile beli miałeś w kieszeniach, Torao-chan?

Ptak zignorował krzyki, śmiechy i dyskusje. Spał twardo, chociaż w dość dziwacznej pozycji – zamiast zwinąć skrzydła, rozłożył je na płask, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że będzie bronił swego świeżo uwitego gniazda nawet przed latającymi rekinami. Law miał tego serdecznie dosyć. Żadna morska kura nie będzie bezcześcić jego ubrań! Bez słowa przepchnął się przez krąg Słomkowych Kapeluszy i stanął nad ptakiem, zmrużywszy groźnie oczy.

\- Pobudka, durna gadzino.

Czy to była mewa, czy kormoran, czy też kura po zderzeniu z Władającym owocem defor-macji, trudno było stwierdzić, ale instynkty miało ptaszysko zdrowe. Przespało nawet dzikie chichoty Luffy'ego, lecz na głos Lawa czarny łebek natychmiast poderwał się do góry i zmętniałe od snu oczka wpatrzyły się w mówiącego. Chwilę to trwało - aż wreszcie w czarnych oczach błysnęło coś żywszego.

\- Kraeeekra.

Law skrzywił się niechętnie, pod ponurą miną skrywając dreszcz niepokoju, który przebiegł mu po karku. Widywał takie spojrzenie. Luffy patrzył tak na niego tuż przed tym, zanim wmanewrował go w kolejną wyprawę „na grandę" do okrętowej kuchni.

\- _Toraoooo! Kocham cię! Tak cię kocham, że podzielę się z tobą żeberkami w miodzie! Tylko najpierw musimy je wyshamblesować Sanjiemu…_

Tak, w ten sposób uśmiechali się do Lawa bujający w obłokach durnie, tuż zanim palnęli jakąś bzdurę.

 _\- Kocham cię, Law_.

Pirat otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok od małych, rozanielonych oczek. Sięgnął po swój płaszcz i szarpnął za niego.

\- Nikt mi nie będzie rabował ubrań. Ani tym bardziej wysiadywał!

\- Kraeeekra. – Ptak podskoczył do góry, kiedy wygodne gniazdko zaczęło mu się usuwać spod kupra. Chirurg Śmierci pociągnął jeszcze mocniej. Celowo odwrócił się tyłem do Słomkowych, ale i tak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Luffy wykrzywił usta w podkówkę , a Chopper już ma łzy w oczach. Law nie miał zamiaru zwracać na to uwagi. Niech oddadzą tej niedoszłej kurze własne ubrania. Na jego płaszczu nie będzie się wylegiwać. Ani tym bardziej na jego pirackim godle.

\- Torao-chan, może byś… - zaczął ktoś za jego plecami. Law zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął wargi. I szarpnął raz, a dobrze, ostatni raz.

\- AAAAA!

Musiał przez chwilę posiedzieć bez ruchu, żeby pojąć, co właściwie się stało. Dookoła Słomkowi pokładali się ze śmiechu, płaszcz leżał sobie obok na deskach, a leżącego na wznak Trafalgara przygniatała do pokładu czarnopióra gadzina. Obłąkany ptak musiał w ostatniej chwili podfrunąć do góry i z impetem uderzył pirata w pierś, przewracając go na deski. Teraz czarne skrzydła obejmowały Lawa w ramionach, kuper wiercił się i mościł się w okolicach pępka, a czarne oczka wpatrywały się w twarz pirata z tępą, lecz żarliwą miłością.

\- Kraaaekrrrrae.

\- Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! Torao-kun, masz wielbiciela!

\- Ej, to ja jestem jego kapitanem, mnie powinien wysiadywać najpierw! Torao, oddaj Kurę!

\- Ma ptaszysko dobry odrzut. Będzie z niego wojownik mórz.

Trafalgar D. Water Law zmrużył oczy. Miał tylko jedno słowo komentarza w tej sprawie. A ściślej – dwa słowa.

Najpierw…

\- Room.

Nico Robin pierwsza zorientowała się, co to oznacza.

\- Niee!

Ale było już za późno.

\- SHAMBLES!

Chopper wrzasnął, Usopp legł na płask na pokładzie i przykrył sobie głowę rękami, Zoro od razu złapał za katanę. Robin i Franky równocześnie zerwali się do obrony Kury, zderzyli się i przewrócili – teraz kobieta z nieco błędnym spojrzeniem pocierała czoło, siedząc na piersi cyborga, który najwyraźniej nawet nie śmiał drgnąć, w obawie, że jeszcze bardziej ją uszkodzi. Luffy machał rękami jak wiatrak i zawodził.

\- Toraooooo! To taka dobra kura! Nie wyrywaj jej serca! Nie kawałkuj naszej kury! On nie chciał nic złego! Toraooooo!

Law spojrzał na niego złym spojrzeniem, odwrócił się tyłem od tego wszystkiego i zaczął starannie otrzepywać i wygładzać swój odzyskany płaszcz.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy! – Sanji tupnął w pokład, aż pokazały się płomyczki. – Co on niby jest, Rzeźnik Śmierci?! Ja tu jestem od oprawiania drobiu, a nie Torao. Patrzcie, tam siedzi ta czarna sierota. Nie zrobił jej krzywdy.

\- Aaaach!

Odwrócony plecami, Law usiłował nie słuchać kolejnej porcji uniesień nad cudem uratowaną kurą. Nie było jednak łatwo odciąć się od tego, tym bardziej, że kapitan Słomkowych wnet przybiegł i – wbrew burkliwym protestom gościa – objął go w pasie, owijając kilkakrotnie wstęgą gumowych ramion.

\- Darowałeś jej życie! Jesteś taki dobry, Torao! Nic dziwnego, że cię kocha! Wszyscy cię kochamy!

Nie pierwszy raz Luffy wygłaszał taką deklarację – czasem do Lawa, czasem do befsztyka, czasem do dowolnego członka załogi. Kapitan Piratów Serca czuł się z tym o tyle dziwnie, że w jego przypadku nikt z pozostałych członków załogi nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać. Nawet miłości do befsztyka zwykle ktoś się wypierał – choćby Roronoa na złość kucharzowi. A tymczasem każde „kochamy cię, Torao" przyjmowane było bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Najwyższy czas wynosić się stąd w diabły i wracać na swój własny statek.

\- Krraoa – zgodziła się kura.

Law zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Parszywy ptak już zdążył się błyskawicznie przytelepać z powrotem i ufnie złożył dziób na stopie pirata. Mężczyzna podniósł groźnie pięść.

\- Pójdziesz mi stąd!

\- Nogą go, nogą! – Nico Robin uśmiechnęła się rzewnie. Odruchy wiele mówiły o człowieku. Law posłał jej złe spojrzenie i – choćby w obronie swojej pirackiej reputacji – przymierzył się do kopniaka w kurę. Głupia, obłąkana gadzina! Przygryzł wargę i zawahał się odrobinę. Za samą głupotę wyżywać się na bezbronnym ptaku jak jakiś… Pirat? Czy raczej z godnością zignorować zaczepkę, niech sobie żałosna kura… Nadal myśli, że tak wolno?! Uch! Przez tego pierzastego natręta Law sam czuł się jak dureń, stojąc tak z kolanem uniesionym nad czarnym kuprem. Chciał tylko być zostawiony w spokoju! Czy to tak wiele?!

\- No już, już. – Kucharz Słomkowych zacmokał na kurę, złapał ją zręcznie za oba skrzydła i podniósł do góry, uwalniając Lawa od dalszych rozterek. – Zostaw Torao, nie wolno molestować gości. Zapamiętaj, bo często mamy gości. Tu się patrz, Kuro nieobyta. Tu jest twój kapitan, o, ten w kapeluszu, co rechocze jak żaba. Zapamiętasz? Na pewno zapamiętasz. Jego się nie zapomina.

Trafalgar D. Water Law wcisnął się w kąt obok pokładowej nadbudówki, gdzie nie groziły mu niepożądane umizgi morskich ptaków, i jeszcze raz zajął się wytrzepywaniem płaszcza. Porządnie, skrupulatnie, z chirurgiczną precyzją. Co prawda natrętna kura jakoś nie zgubiła ani jednego pióreczka na ubraniu Lawa, ale dobry chirurg wiedział, ile znaczy porządek i higiena. A z głową schyloną nad rękawem mógł łatwo udawać, że zupełnie go nie bawią przekomarzanki Słomkowych Kapeluszy.

\- Uważaj, ty śpiący kurewiczu, jak do ciebie mówię! To jest Nam-chan. Zapamiętaj: Nami! Najpiękniejszy nawigator na wszystkich morzach świata! Kobieta, która przemierzy wszystkie oceany! Dosłownie i w przenośni! Co się gapisz za Torao, durny?! Tu się patrz! Ach, Nami-chan, wyglądasz dzisiaj zjawiskowo! Ten ślepy ptak cię nie docenia, ale ja cię zawsze docenię!

\- Uciekaj, kurzy móżdżku, ten zasmarkany erotoman zaraz na ciebie popuści z zachwytu. Bo wiesz, ten jego zakrętas na czole, to jest magiczny przycisk. Jak go dziewczyna połaskocze, kuchcikowi krew leci z nosa. Jesteś dziewczyną, kuro?

\- Odpalantuj się, morski głąbie! Kuro, do niego lepiej nie podchodź. Chociaż, gdybyś chciała sobie pogrzebać, poszukać robaczków, ten zielony trawnik na jego łbie będzie akurat.

\- Ja chcę! Ja chcę! Jestem kapitanem, to ja będę nas przedstawiał Kurze! Chodź do mnie, Kuro. Jestem Luffy! Zostanę królem piratów! A to jest mój kapelusz. Możesz sobie w nim spać, tylko żadnego dziobania! Tamten, to jest Zoro. Zoro ma zielone włosy. Na nim zawsze możesz polegać, Kuro. Zawsze. A tu jest Sanji. Sanji ma śmieszne brwi. On zawsze znajdzie coś, żeby cię nakarmić. Zawsze. A to Usopp, który ma długi nos. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Tamta dziewczyna to Nami. Nie wchodź jej w drogę, bo jest strasznie groźna! Z Nami nigdy nie zginiemy, Kuro.

\- Zaraz cię palnę! Luffy! Nie strasz mną kury!

\- Aaaajajaj! Straszna! Uciekamy, Kuro. Schowamy się za Brookiem. To jest właśnie Brook. On robi prawdziwą muzykę!

\- Yohohohoho, kapitanie, chyba coś pominąłeś!

\- E? A co?

\- Że muzyka tkwi we mnie do szpiku kości! Bo mam same kości!

\- E? Takie tam. Mówię mu tylko ważne rzeczy. Patrz tam, kuro! To jest Robin. Ona wszystko-wszystko wie! A to Franky. On wszystko-wszystko umie zrobić! Franky ma niebieskie włosy, a Robin czarne. Na pewno jakoś ich odróżnisz.

Law zasłonił usta połą płaszcza. Jakoś tak same układały się w uśmiech. Przegląd załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy w wykonaniu ich kapitana był… Zadziwiająco zwięzły.

\- Chopper ma futro, ale powiem ci sekret! Jak chce, to może mieć jeszcze więcej futra! Całe mnóstwo futra! Chopper cię zawsze wyleczy, kuro, więc niczym się nie przejmuj.

\- Krrareokraaa!

\- No dobrze, dobrze, teraz Torao. On jest gościem. To nasz przyjaciel! Pływa na okręcie podwodnym i ma białego misia! Nie, nie skacz na Torao, kiedy jest zajęty, Kuro, bo cię wyshamblesuje za burtę! Też go kocham, a jak na niego skoczyłem, to mnie wyshamblesował! Ten nasz Torao zawsze jest czymś ważnym zajęty. Zawsze ma minę jakby komar go ugryzł i zawsze zrobi co trzeba. Można mu ufać, Kuro.

Nawet Chirurg Śmierci nie miał kontroli nad nieplanowanym rumieńcem . Nie zamierzał więc wystawiać głowy zza płaszcza, dopóki ktokolwiek patrzył. Kolega Słomkowy jak zawsze paplał co mu ślina na język przyniosła. Law nie takie rzeczy o sobie słyszał. Bądź co bądź, był sławną Supernową. Straszliwy shichibukai, mawiano niegdyś. Przewrotny Trafalgar Law. Niezwyciężony Chirurg Śmierci. Zguba Familii Doflamingo. Piekielnie inteligentny drań. Upiór Flaevance. Złowieszczy kapitan Piratów Corazona.  
 _Zawsze ma minę, jakby komar go ugryzł i zawsze zrobi co trzeba. Można mu ufać_.

Ściśle zasłonięty płaszczem, Law odżegnał się od paplaniny Słomkowego Kapelusza. Tymczasem na pokładzie trwały wesołe przekomarzania.

\- Teraz znasz już nas wszystkich, kuro! Mamy dużo przyjaciół, przedstawimy ci ich, jak przyjdą! A jak zostanę królem piratów i popłynę z królewską wizytą do Alabasty, będziesz się bawić z Carue!

\- Kura i kura, a on w ogóle nie jest kurą! Nie możemy go tak traktować.

\- No właśnie! Jak powinniśmy do niego mówić?

\- On może być dziewczyną. Chopper! Czym się różni dziewczyna?

\- Nie wiesz, jak odróżnić dziewczynę od chłopca, morski bałwanie?

\- Odwal się, krętobrewy erotomanie. Taki z ciebie znawca kobiet, to powiedz, co ta kura ma pod kuprem.

\- Mewa, albo kormoran. A co ma… Yhmmm… Chopper! Wydaj diagnozę.

\- To chłopiec!

\- Aha! Mężczyzna! Super, Kuro! Aż się wzruszyłem!

\- Dość tego. To poważna sprawa. Jak go nazwiemy?

\- Może zaczekamy z tym, aż się zadomowi? Jeśli w nocy wpadnie do beczki z colą i się utopi, będzie nam wszystkim przykro.

\- Yohoho! Nie ma na co czekać, życie przecieka przez kości! Przynajmniej będzie miał wtedy imię, które wyryjemy na jego nagrobku! Ogłaszam plebiscyt na imię dla kury!

Puścili ptaka na pokład – otrzepał się, rozłożył skrzydła. Obserwowali go uważnie – Słomkowi z nieukrywanym niepokojem, Law ukradkiem spod rzęsy. Ale mewa, czy cokolwiek to było, obleciała tylko żagle dookoła, jakby przypominając sobie, jak się używa piór. A potem wylądowała z powrotem na pokładzie, rozejrzała się i pokręciła kuprem w sposób, który nawet Law musiał uznać za jakby… Terytorialny? Zachwyty Słomkowych buchnęły pod samo niebo i chyba mile połechtały ptaka, bo pokiwał piratom łebkiem, poklepał pokład skrzydłem i, zadowolony, poczłapał prosto do kąta obok nadbudówki. Oparł się bokiem o niebieską, łaciatą nogawkę i spojrzał w górę. Law odpowiedział mu nieżyczliwym łypnięciem.

\- Odwal się. Nie trzeba mnie wysiadywać.

Mewa, kura czy upiór morskiego nieba, uparta była jak każdy pirat. Stroszyła czarne piórka, wpatrywała się w górę w twarz Chirurga Śmierci, a w bladych oczkach niemal świeciły różowe serduszka miłości.

\- Odwal się – powtórzył z uporem Law. Nie potrzebował zakichanych zakochanych kur.

\- Powinien nosić dumne imię, jak przystało na skrzydlatego towarzysza mężnego kapitana Usoppa! Nazwijmy go Huragan! Albo Wichura! Wichura Pogromca!

\- Ta, a na piąte imię Pożoga. To nasz przyjaciel, zasługuje na przyjacielskie imię. Może Genzou? Albo nazwijmy go Fortunat! Może pomoże nam wreszcie odłożyć trochę pieniędzy!

\- Przyjacielskie imię brzmi dobrze. Może… Saul?

\- Ten ptak to wojownik, a nie jakiś przyjacielski kanarek. Usopp ma rację, zasłużył na dumne imię. Może Szogun? Wygląda na takiego.

\- Też mi pomysł, zielony móżdżku, kto w tych stronach w ogóle słyszał o szogunach? Ten ptak zdobędzie z nami All Blue! Niech się nazywa… Hmmm… Narwal?

\- Niech zgadnę, to jakaś żałosna francuska papka z zieleniną?

\- Sam jesteś papka z zieleniną! Narwal to morski jednorożec!

\- O rany! Istnieją morskie jednorożce?! Zobaczymy morskie jednorożce?! To wspaniałe! A nasz nowy towarzysz w drodze do jednorożców mógłby mieć na imię Hipokrates, jak ojciec wszystkich lekarzy! A wtedy moglibyśmy wołać na niego Hipek!

Nadal bezimienna, morska kura uparcie ocierała się kuprem o nogawkę Lawa i próbowała objąć jego łydkę skrzydłami. Pirat zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej. Może poplamił sobie spodnie jakimś wabikiem na podroby drobiowe? Ten ptak był kompletnie obłąkany i zupełnie durnowaty. Niech go Słomkowi nazwą choćby i Rosołem, byle się w końcu odczepił. Ufff! Podbiegł Luffy, zgarnął ptaszysko do swojego kapelusza i karmił z ręki jakimiś okruchami.

\- Towarzysz Króla Piratów musi mieć niezwykłe imię! Nazwijmy go Czarnopióry Smok Zagłady!

\- Nazwijmy go Czarnopióry Marian D. Tomasso i Czarnobrody się skicha! Suuuuper! Możemy wołać na niego Tom.

\- Yohohoho! Ten ptaszek wygląda na znawcę muzyki! Nawet metalowej! Powinien nosić melodyjne imię! Na przykład Ozzy! Już mam pomysł na Hymn do Ozzy'ego!

Law skubał rękaw płaszcza i zerkał spod oka na czarne ptaszysko, niezbyt szczęśliwe w wygodnym kapeluszowym siedzisku. Jego kuper nie był ani szczególnie ciężki, ani brudny, ani nieprzyjemny, ale nie można było tolerować takich umizgów, kiedy się było nieprzejednanym Chirurgiem Śmierci. Ten kurzy móżdżek nie wyglądał ani na Czarnopiórego Szoguna, ani na Narwala Saula, ale nie należało się wtrącać w takie sprawy, kiedy się było tylko chwilowym gościem na pokładzie. Law odżegnał się od całej tej awantury i odszedł do swojej kabiny. Za jego plecami Słomkowi nadal przerzucali się propozycjami.

\- Czarnopióry Lewiatan! Postrach Mórz!

\- Pogromca Huragan Niezwyciężonego Usoppa!

\- Hipek! Hipcio!

Zabawni byli.

*/*/*

Temat całkowicie zdominował kolację i Law musiał przyznać, że to pomału przestawało być zabawne.

\- Zamknijcie się wreszcie! – Nami na chybił-trafił rozdała kilka szturchańców. – Skończcie z tym głupim plebiscytem! Potrzebne nam dobre auspicja, nazwiemy mewę Fortunat. Prawda, że się ze mną zgadzasz, Sanji?

\- Ach, Nami-chan! Ja się na wszystko zgodzę, zostanę dywanikiem pod twoim łóżkiem! A nasz dzielny Narwal może zostać twoją poduszką. Tylko najpierw go wykąpiemy, ten omszały szermierzyna go pod pachą nosił.

\- Odwal się, zboczony lizusie. Zaniosłem Szoguna na bocianie gniazdo, niech pilnuje statku, kiedy jemy. Jak usłyszy twoje brednie, gotów uciec do rekinów.

\- Jesteś niedobra, Nami! To ja jestem kapitanem! I ja mówię, że kura nazywa się Czarnopióry Smok Zagłady! Będziemy na niego wołać Smoczuś!

Wczoraj o tej porze biesiadnicy zbyt byli zajęci pałaszowaniem znakomitych przekąsek, żeby w ogóle się odzywać. Dzisiaj Kuro-Ashi przygotował równie wyśmienitą kolację, jednak apetyczne przysmaki leżały na talerzach niemal nietknięte, bo piraci zbyt byli zajęci gniewnym łypaniem na siebie nawzajem, uciszaniem innych i wykrzykiwaniem swoich racji. Law spuścił głowę i jadł swoją porcję, bardziej niż zwykle nachmurzony. Widywał nieraz Słomkowych w trakcie kłótni i awantur – zwłaszcza niektórzy z nich przodowali w nieustannym wykłócaniu się ze sobą nawzajem. Ba, dziecinne sprzeczki wydawały się czasami ich podstawowym sposobem na osiągnięcie konsensusu. Law często to obserwował, zawsze ganił odpowiednim grymasem twarzy i nigdy nie pojął do końca logiki, która sprawiała, że po pół godzinie wywrzaskiwania sprzecznych emocji w niebo Słomkowi rozchodzili się do swoich zajęć jednakowo zadowoleni z podjętej wspólnie decyzji. Tym razem konsensus jakoś nie chciał się wykluć. Chirurg Śmierci sposępniał nad swoim naleśnikiem. Znał ludzi i wszystkie ich grzechy, nie żywił żadnych złudzeń, nie zaskakiwały go już żadne podłości i podłostki. Ale… To nie byli _ludzie_. To byli Słomkowi. Oni nie powinni kłócić się nad naleśnikami.

Trzeba było od razu kopnąć tę kurę i wyprawić ją szybkim transportem za burtę.

Oczywiście, koniec końców wszyscy zjedli naleśniki, dokładkę naleśników i po owocku na deser. Luffy przeprosił Nami, Chopper wylizał swój talerz, Sanji zbił Zoro porem, a Usopp opowiedział wspaniałą przygodę mężnego kapitana Usoppa i jego wiernego ptasiego przyjaciela, którą na pewno przeżyją już na następnej wyspie. Law trochę się rozchmurzył i pomógł kucharzowi sprzątać ze stołu. Odchodząc od zlewu popatrywał spod rzęs po twarzach Słomkowych. Jak na takie bezbłędne naleśniki, uśmiechy piratów były o wiele zbyt nerwowe.

Szlag by trafił tę durną kurę.

\- NIECH SZLAG TRAFI TĘ DURNĄ KURĘ!

Przeklęte ptaszysko nie nadawało się na wartownika. Trafalgar Law był pewny, że gdy tylko zamknie się na noc w swojej kajucie, doczeka się wreszcie chwili spokoju. Tymczasem w przytulnym zakątku między koją a regałem zastał kolejne gniazdo, które Szogun Smok Pogromca uwił sobie tym razem w ulubionej bluzie pirata, tej z pierzastym kołnierzem. Mało tego, zamiast spać w nim twardo jak marynowana gęś, obłąkany kurak co chwilę podrywał łebek, smyrał po bluzie dziobem, przesuwał po niej skrzydłami, czochrał kuprem i ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał do cna zapieścić nieszczęsny skrawek odzieży. Law przez chwilę gapił się na to z zupełnym oszołomieniem – palce z napisem DEATH lekko drgnęły, gdy ope-operacjowoc szykował się do amputacji kurzego łba. A potem górę wzięła zwykła, ludzka furia i mężczyzna ruszył do ataku jak każdy przyzwoity pirat: frontem do klienta. Złapał ptaka w garść, potrząsnął nim parę razy i wybiegł na pokład z dzikim wrzaskiem na ustach. Pohamował się dopiero na górze – nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby niedorobiona kura zrobiła z niego barbarzyńskiego furiata. Kiedy z rozmachem cisnął ptakiem w najbliżej stojącego członka załogi, uczynił to już z zimnym spokojem i zwykłym sobie opanowaniem.

\- Zacznij przygotowywać ten nagrobek – poradził chłodno zaskoczonemu kościejowi. – Jeśli jeszcze raz dotknie moich ubrań, będzie o wiele bardziej martwa niż ty.

Odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie, naburmuszony i wściekły. O co chodziło tej durnej kurze?! Law nienawidził takich żenujących umizgów. Takiej – dobre sobie – miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie znosił durnej, obłąkanej sympatii, pozbawionej racjonalnych powodów. W życiu wszystko miało racjonalną przyczynę. Musiało mieć.

 _Bez niej straty bolały najbardziej_.

Trafalgar Law zatrzasnął drzwi do swojej kabiny, postawił przed nimi krzesło, otrzepał zmaltretowaną bluzę i schował ją głęboko do swojego worka. Poszedł spać, zły, obrażony, zaniepokojony i zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi, którą do tej pory zawsze gwarantowały mu wakacje na pokładzie Thousand Sunny.

Oby już nikt nigdy nawet nie wspomniał o tej parszywej, tępej kurze.

*/*/*

\- Toraooooo! Nasza kura powinna się nazywać Czarnopióry Smok, prawda?

\- Ucisz się, Luffy. Nie zamęczaj naszego gościa takimi bzdurami. On nie lubi takich wydumanych pomysłów. Woli proste, zwięzłe imiona… Fortunat brzmi bardzo dobrze, prawda?

\- Panie chirurgu… Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie, nieprawdaż? Długonosy przyjacielu, Kapitan Law i ja sądzimy, że imię „Saul" jest bardzo stosowne dla pirackiej mewy.

Law nacisnął czapkę na uszy, oczy i większość twarzy.

\- O, nie. Ja w tym nie będę brał udziału.

Ku wyraźnemu rozczarowaniu wszystkich Słomkowych, odwrócił się do nich wszystkich plecami i ostentacyjnie zatkał uszy. Coraz mniej mu się podobała nowa fanaberia tej załogi. Kura niewiele szkodliwego robiła, poza plątaniem się Lawowi pod nogami i atakowaniem z lotu ptaka – kiedy tylko usiadł gdzieś chociaż na chwilę, natychmiast rozlegało się triumfalne krakanie, łopot skrzydeł i w mgnieniu oka pirat miał na kolanach łypiącą błogo, czarnopiórą zmorę. Słomkowi jednak coraz bardziej uparcie wykłócali się o jedynie słuszne imię dla swojej kury. Od samego rana próbowali też wciągnąć w dyskusję Lawa, ten jednak zapewnił solennie, że w ogóle nie ma i nie chce mieć na ten temat żadnego zdania. Ptaka zrzucił z kolan chyba z tuzin razy, a dwukrotnie wyrywał mu spod kupra swoją odzież wierzchnią. Cały dzień spędził w pełnej gotowości bojowej, plecami do ściany i twarzą do wroga, podejrzliwie wypatrując najmniejszej oznaki ataku. Nie była to dla niego pierwszyzna – zawsze kiedy opuszczał pokład żółtej łodzi podwodnej, nastawiał się na najgorsze i tylko tego wyczekiwał. Ale przecież – nie u Słomkowych Kapeluszy! Pod koniec dnia mężczyzna był coraz bardziej zdegustowany życiem, drobiem i pogodą, która nie sprzyjała zamknięciu się w kabinie. Chociaż, do zamkniętej szczelnie kabiny oszalała kura też się zdołała wedrzeć. Słomkowi wykłócali się o imię dla przeklętego ptaka przez calutki dzień. Pod wieczór już nawet Chopper na wszystkich warczał, Kuro-Ashi przestał odzywać się do nawigatorki, a Roronoa na kolację przyszedł z katanami. Law miał tego serdecznie dosyć, odmówił cyborgowi przyznania, że Tom to imię stworzone dla morskiego drapieżcy i w końcu poszedł spać zdenerwowany jak za najgorszych czasów przed Bepo. Następny dzień musiał przynieść jakąś zmianę na lepsze. Albo Słomkowi się opamiętają, albo Chirurg Śmierci uśmierci kurę.

Następnego dnia było jeszcze gorzej.

Wszyscy piraci patrzyli na siebie nawzajem ze wściekłością, a na Lawa z niezdrowym napięciem, jakby tylko jego interwencja mogła w magiczny sposób rozwiązać całą tę chorą szopkę. A kiedy się w niego nie wpatrywali – przychodzili wprost i próbowali go przekabacić.

\- Chodź, braciszku chirurgu, nie siedź tak smętnie w kącie. Mam parę suuuuperanckich projektów rozpoczętych w moim warsztacie! Jeden ci się spodoba, to narzędzie ma wielki potencjał dla medycyny! A jak je już obejrzymy, zbudujemy dla naszej kury solidne gniazdo, żeby przestała ci podkradać bieliznę. Napiszemy na nim wielkimi literami „GNIAZDO TOMASSO" i kochany Tom wreszcie będzie wiedział, na czym stoi.

\- Nie molestuj gościa, narwany hentajcu. Law, przyrośniesz niedługo do pokładu! Chodź, przewietrzymy trochę tę twoją katanę, nie fechtowaliśmy ani raz odkąd tu jesteś. Szogun może iść z nami, niech popatrzy, jak mężczyźni walczą, będziesz miał pewność, że nie dobiera ci się do ciuchów.

Law uciekł na dziób. Kura, oczywiście, natychmiast go tam znalazła. Czarny kuper umościł się na stopach pirata.

\- Kopnę cię – mruknął bez zapału mężczyzna. Było mu coraz bardziej przykro. Znajome uczucie, którego nigdy dotąd nie musiał kojarzyć z Thousand Sunny.

Przeklęta kura i jej złe bioprądy.

Przy obiedzie cyborg nawrzeszczał na Nico Robin, kościej odmówił kapitanowi piosenki na cześć Czarnopiórego Smoka, a kucharz nasypał popiołu z papierosa do zupy Usoppa. Pod koniec posiłku renifer uderzył kapitana na odlew smażoną rybą, a ten, zamiast natychmiast wgryźć się w smakowity pocisk, pozwolił mu spaść pod stół i zajął się spychaniem z krzesła nawigatorki. Roronoa i Kuro-Ashi nie odzywali się do siebie nawet po to, żeby sobie naubliżać i taka niebywałość już zupełnie nie mieściła się Lawowi w głowie.

\- Torao! – Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy patrzył z natężeniem na gościa. Twarz miał ściągniętą, a na jego talerzu leżał jeszcze zupełnie nietknięty kawałek mięsa. – Torao! Powiedz im coś. Powiedz nam, co myślisz! Kura ciebie kocha najbardziej. Które imię do niej pasuje?!

\- O, właśnie. Ty nam powiedz. No? – Szermierz odchylił się na krześle, w oku mu rozbłysło. – Jak powinniśmy nazwać to ptaszysko?

\- On nawet nie jest kurą! – Chopper otarł łzę z nosa i pociągnął Lawa za rękaw. – Oni jej nie rozumieją! Ty powiedz, Torao-kun. Imię to najważniejsza rzecz w życiu! Kiedy ja… Nieważne. Powiedz, Torao-kun. Jakie dać mu imię?

Rozhisteryzowany kościej i obrażona nawigatorka, wściekły strzelec i zacięty cyborg, rozzłoszczona Nico Robin i wszyscy pozostali patrzyli wyczekująco na Lawa. A przecież on był ostatnią osobą, którą powinni w to mieszać! Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z ich szaloną kurą-nie kurą. Miał jednak serdecznie dosyć tej burzy w szklance wody. Za dwa dni Polar Tank po niego przypłynie, nie chciał spędzać tych ostatnich chwil na wysłuchiwaniu awantur. Widocznie czasami nawet Słomkowe Kapelusze potrzebowały arbitrażu. Osobiście Law uważał, że żaden z ich pomysłów na imię nie pasował do tego czarnego ptaszyska lepiej niż inne. Byli jednak na pirackim statku – a każda piracka grupa, nawet tak unikatowa jak załoga Thousand Sunny, miała jedną żelazną zasadę.

Słowo kapitana było święte.

\- Kapitan ma zawsze rację – oznajmił Law tonem wyroczni. Wprawdzie Monkey D. Luffy bywał często ostatnią osobą na pokładzie, która miałaby rację w jakiejś sprawie, ale zasada pozostawała zasadą. – Jeśli kapitan tak chce, mewa powinna mieć na imię… Czarnopióry Smok.

Schylił z powagą głowę i czekał, aż wreszcie pęknie bańka napięcia, która dusiła ich wszystkich już drugi dzień.

\- Ha! Czarnopióry Smok! To jest to! – Luffy walnął pięścią w stół.

\- Akurat! – rozeźliła się Nami. – Żaden pożytek z takiego imienia. Fortunat albo nic!

\- Ale Hipokrates to takie dumne imię! A kiedy będzie nosić nasze listy, będziemy na niego wołać Hipcio! – postulował Chopper.

\- Szogun nie będzie nosił twoich durnych listów! – oburzał się Zoro.

\- Kretyn!

\- Zołza!

\- Blaszany móżdżek!

Law rozglądał się i nie wierzył własnym oczom, ani tym bardziej uszom. Piraci sprawiali wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszeli tego, co im powiedział – albo jakby postanowili to zupełnie zignorować. Nawet Słomkowy Kapelusz, zamiast przypomnieć innym, że ma po swojej stronie arbitra, dalej przywoływał tylko swoje wydumane argumenty. Zupełnie już zrozpaczony, Chirurg Śmierci uciekł z jadalni. Krzyki niosły się za nim na pokład – wnet pożałował wybranego kierunku, bo upiorna kura już na niego czekała. Od razu przystawiła łeb do jego nogawki.

\- Wprowadzasz więcej zamętu niż jesteś wart, Czarnopióry Smoku! – oznajmił jej Law z urazą. Ani na niego nie spojrzała, czubkiem skrzydła próbowała pogłaskać jego kolano i pokrakiwała błogo.

\- Do cholery, Kuro!

Od razu poderwała łeb i łypnęła pytająco.

\- Nie wysiaduj mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! Masz tam kapelusz kapitana, w nim sobie gniazdo załóż! Ucz się listy nosić!

\- Krraoekrree.

\- Odczep się, bo pożałujesz. Sprawię, żebyś już zawsze żałował.

\- Krraao.

Piękne usta pirata wykrzywiły się w uporze – ale zacięty dzióbek mewy wykrzywił się również. Ptaszysko nie zamierzało ustąpić – zasiadło przy nogawce Lawa jak wierny psiak i łypało na niego z miłością. Kopnąć od frontu czy od kupra? Law zacisnął pięści – i spuścił głowę z rezygnacją. Coraz bardziej był wściekły przez to ptasie molestowanie, ale gdyby po prostu odwinął głupiej kurze i wywalił ją na żer rekinom, czułby się w dodatku jak żałosny bydlak.

\- Idź sobie.

\- Kraaakraao.

\- Nie chcę cię.

\- Kreokraao.

\- Przestań… Przestań mnie kochać, ty obłąkany durniu!

Trafalgar D. Water Law uciekł jak niepyszny przed czarną karykaturą mewy. Może Bepo przypłynie po niego trochę wcześniej. Miał już wszystkiego dość. Wcześnie położył się do łóżka – z pokładu jeszcze długo słychać było wściekłe kłótnie, aż wreszcie późno w noc zapadła napięta, pełna urazy cisza. Law kochał ciszę. Ciszę ciepłą i bezpieczną jak objęcia nagi-nagi-no-mi. Nie taką. Za nic nie mógł zasnąć, poddał się w końcu i aktywował własny diabelski owoc. Zasypianie w trybie _room_ gwarantowało następnego dnia migrenę, ale przynajmniej mógł dzięki nagięciu rzeczywistości postawić szczelną barierę między sobą a światem zewnętrznym. Jak i na własnym statku, tak i tutaj mógł iść spać w izolacji, nie musząc się obawiać, że przegapi jakiś sygnał niebezpieczeństwa. I na Polar Tanku, i na Thousand Sunny byli ludzie, którym mógł ufać i spokojnie się zrelaksować. Prawdziwą ironią losu było to, że nigdy przedtem nie potrzebował się tutaj w ten sposób zabezpieczać. Czy to odległy gwar żartów i rozmów, czy ciepłe, nocne milczenie – odgłosy na statku Słomkowych Kapeluszy do tej pory nie przeszkadzały Lawowi w zasypianiu. Aż do teraz – bo ta kłująca w świadomość cisza nic nie miała wspólnego z bezpieczeństwem i relaksem. Niech to wszystko szlag trafi.

\- _Room_.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas leżał ze szczelnie zaciśniętymi powiekami. Wiedział, że o jego niewidoczny mur obija się aura złości i pretensji skłóconych Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Pyskowali do siebie jak… Jak Rodzina Doflamingo.

Rodzina?

Szlag by to wszystko trafił.

**/**  
Odgłosy rzucania się po koi i cichych westchnień zupełnie ustały. Sanji, oparty plecami o ścianę obok kajuty Chirurga Śmierci, pokręcił lekko głową. Wyprostował się, ruszył w stronę wyjścia na pokład, szukając po kieszeniach papierosa. Kiedy wyszedł na górę, zapalił go, patrząc w gwiazdy, i zaciągnął się głęboko dymem. W głębokim cieniu przy maszcie podniosła się w górę jedna zielona brew.

\- _Room_ i lulu – mruknął kucharz w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. Zoro podniósł się powoli z pokładu, rozprostował, przeciągnął. Kciukiem masował sobie skroń, wyraźnie czymś zafrapowany. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok na Sanjiego.

\- Co on się tak… Przejmuje? – W głosie szermierza brzmiała bezradność, jak to czasem bywało w sprawach, których nie można było naprawić cięciem katany, nadstawieniem gardła albo krzepiącym uściskiem. Sanji wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Widocznie… Zbyt dawno nie był z wizytą u rodziny.

Usta drgnęły mu w kwaśnym grymasie, jakby słowo „rodzina" przywołało wspomnienia o wiele dawniejsze niż kręte rogi Going Merry, szerokie pokłady Baratie i nieubłagana pustka bezludnej skalnej wyspy. Zamknął na chwilę oczy – ale zaraz musiał je otworzyć, bo Zoro uparł się oprzeć o barierkę akurat w tym samym miejscu i przez chwilę przepychali się, mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem. W końcu utkwili razem na skrawku pokładu, byle tylko nie ustąpić miejsca, niemal wciśnięci jeden w drugiego. Sanji wbił łokieć w ciepły bok pierwszego oficera i ostentacyjnie zaciągał się papierosem. Zoro zaparł się nogami w pokład i skrzyżował ręce na barierce – któraś z jego katan boleśnie odciskała się Sanjiemu na odprasowanej elegancko nogawce.

Wspomnienia sprzed Baratie i samotnej skały bezgłośnie odpełzły w cień.

Zoro raz jeszcze potarł kciukiem po czole.

\- Co on się tak… Odżegnuje?

Sanjiemu znowu drgnęły usta – tym razem grymas był czuły i kpiący, jak zwykle, kiedy kucharz dostrzegał jakiś rozbrajająco oczywisty sekret natury, który Trafalgar Law zdołał jakoś przegapić.

\- Widocznie zbyt dawno nie był z wizytą u rodziny. – Wypuścił dym z papierosa, pokiwał głową. – Ogarnie się niedługo. Kura się ogarnęła, a on by się nie ogarnął?

Jeszcze chwilę postali, co i rusz napierając na siebie nawzajem ramionami. Było ciepło, cicho, spokojnie. W końcu rozeszli się bez słowa, każdy w swoją stronę.

Rodzina?

Trzeba z nią żyć, i tyle. Zwłaszcza, kiedy się ją dobrze wybrało.

/*/*/*

Poranek przyniósł piękną pogodę, dziarski wiatr i kolejne kłótnie Słomkowych. Pokładowy ptak całkiem nieźle wpasowywał się w pirackie życie: grał w berka z reniferem, nosił mapy nawigatorce, towarzyszył w drzemce szermierzowi i wyjadał kapitanowi okruchy z kieszeni. W pozostałym polował na Lawa, wysiadywał każdy udostępniony niezamierzenie skrawek jego odzieży i przynosił mu małże prosto z patelni. Słomkowi wyrywali sobie ptaka, bili się, przegadywali i wyzywali się od najgorszych, a gościa co jakiś czas wzywali do natychmiastowego rozstrzygnięcia ich sporu. Dla dobra sprawy spróbował jeszcze raz to zrobić – tym razem jako prawidłową wskazał propozycję nawigatorki Nami. Nic jednak z tego nie wyszło – najwyraźniej nie tego od niego oczekiwano. Law już zupełnie nie miał pomysłu, czego od niego chcą ci wszyscy szaleńcy. I obłąkana mewa. Ptak sprawiedliwie ignorował wszystkie próby nazywania go Tomem, Saulem czy Pogromcą Mórz. Lepiej przyjmował zwięzłe „Kuro, do mnie!", a na każde „przeklęta kuro, idź do diabła!" Lawa niemal mruczał z zadowolenia. Snajper rozbił nos kucharzowi, Roronoa naubliżał Nico Robin, a cyborg z pokładowym muzykiem prawie powyrywali sobie ręce ze złości. Napięcie rosło. Kiedy snajper wyrwał nawigatorce lunetę i zdzielił nią renifera po rogach, Trafalgar D. Water Law ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość. Nie po to porzucił Rodzinę Doflamingo, żeby się teraz dobrowolnie nurzać w takim obrzydliwym fermencie. Wycofał się cicho, żeby kura nie zauważyła. Spojrzał przez ramię na Słomkowego Kapelusza. Rozczarowanie nieprzyjemnie piekło go w gardle. Odszedł do swojej kabiny, skontaktować się z Bepo, żeby łódź podwodna przypłynęła po niego od razu. Natychmiast.

Nikt za nim nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

Sanji palił papierosa za papierosem i rozrzucał niedopałki po pokładzie. Chopper szykował się na Franky'ego z kopytami.

\- Kompletnie niczego nie rozumiecie! – Nico Robin rozejrzała się z niesmakiem po załodze. – Na niczym się nie znacie. Jesteście tacy ślepi!

Usopp zmrużył oczy. Koniec nosa mu drgał, policzki zbielały.

\- A zgadnij – wycedził złowieszczo – ile mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie?

Cisza na Thousand Sunny była tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić. Zoro od niechcenia położył rękę na katanach – w drugiej, między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem, trzymał swoją czarną bandanę. Nami, skrzywiona i zła, odwróciła się bokiem do Luffy'ego i pocierała swój tatuaż tak mocno, jakby chciała z niego wydobyć dawno zapomniane kształty. Pomiędzy nimi na deskach pokładu tkwił w ociężałym bezruchu nadal bezimienny ptak. Nagle – poderwał do góry dziób, błysnął okiem, niemalże stanął na baczność. Zupełnie, jakby w sekundę marna podróbka kury przedzierzgnęła się w dumnego żurawia.

\- O. – Robin w zakłopotaniu spojrzała na swoje pięści, których narosło dookoła o wiele zbyt wiele jak na takie pogodne popołudnie. – Chyba kapitan Torao idzie.

Ptasi instynkt okazał się nieomylny – Trafalgar Law wyszedł na pokład statku. A raczej – wybiegł, poczerwieniały ze złości, wygrażający pięściami. I natychmiast złapał za gardło niedoszłą kurę. Potrząsnął nią jak workiem obierek.

\- Zamorduję! Zamorduję, zakatrupię i zakopię!

\- Na morzu? – zdziwił się odruchowo Franky. Usopp przysunął się do niego i konspiracyjnie zasłonił usta dłonią.

\- Pod krzakami pomarańczy akurat byłoby miejsce na kurhan – podpowiedział szeptem.

\- To moja ziemia i nikt mi w niej nikogo nie będzie grzebał! – oburzyła się Nami.

Law tymczasem nadal dziko potrząsał nieszczęsnym ptakiem.

\- Zamorduję! Ty gadzino durna! Ty tępy, pierzasty ciole! Zabiję cię!

Wbrew wszelkiej logice, pierzasty członek załogi nadal patrzył na pirata z rozanielonym wyrazem dzioba i tępymi oczkami przepełnionymi ślepą miłością.

\- Ty zakało! – Law z niesmakiem odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramienia i podsunął mu pod dziób swoją bluzę z pierzastym kołnierzem. – Ile razy ci powtarzałem?! Łeb ci ukręcę i zakopię na dnie oceanu! Znowu robiłeś gniazdo w moich ubraniach!

\- A w moim kapeluszu nie chciał gniazdować! – pożalił się Luffy z ustami wykrzywionymi w podkówkę. Chopper od razu objął go pocieszająco za nogę, a Sanji sięgnął bez słowa i wetknął kapitanowi w zęby szaszłyka. Kapitan Słomkowych kapeluszy przełknął, natychmiast uśmiechnął się błogo i poklepał renifera po rogach.

\- Nie ma się co dziwić, nie wpadłem na to, żeby włożyć do kapelusza bluzę Torao!

\- Ty durna kuro! Tym razem naprawdę cię zamorduję! – Law znowu przybliżył ptaka do swojej twarzy i spojrzał mu złowieszczo w oczy. – Ile razy mówiłem?! Moich rzeczy się nie tyka! Mojej bluzy się nie ugniata kuprem! Nie zbliżać się do mnie! MNIE SIĘ NIE WYSIADUJE! Odczep się wreszcie ode mnie, ty, ty, ty Corazonie od siedmiu boleści!

Cisza na Thousand Sunny była tak lekka i frywolna, jak powiew wiatru w ogrodach Niebiańskiej Wyspy. Kura łypała z błogą miłością w ślepiach, a Trafalgar D. Water Law bardzo pragnął ugryźć się w język. Niestety, było już za późno.

\- Corazon ma dobry gust! – zachichotał Luffy. – Weź, wsadzimy twoją bluzę do mojego kapelusza i niech sobie chociaż przez jeden dzień pomieszka.

Ptak rozpostarł skrzydła i machnął nimi niezgrabnie przed siebie, w ewidentnej próbie zgarnięcia owej bluzy. Law odsunął jak najdalej od siebie pierzastą zakałę, ukrył za plecami zagrożoną sztukę odzieży i jęknął głucho.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie!

Sanji z zadowoleniem zaciągnął się papierosem. Dobrze było mieć z głowy tę całą aferę . Będzie można się zająć czymś pożytecznym. Na początek kucharz palnął Zoro po głowie.

\- Rusz się, omszały wraku.

\- Odwal się, podkuchenny pajacu! – Szermierz posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. A potem posłusznie wstał i podniósł swój bukłak sake.

\- Chrzest morski! Zagram odę do Neptuna! – Brook już pocierał smyczek. Franky wyrzucił w górę ramiona.

\- Suuuuuuper!

Zoro chlapnął sake z bukłaka na czarny, pierzasty łebek.

\- Luffy! Kapitanie od siedmiu boleści! – Nami wbiła przyjacielowi łokieć w żebra. – Przemówże!

\- Nadaję ci imię! – Luffy zwijał się ze śmiechu i pobłogosławił ptaka wykałaczką od szaszłyka. – Corazon! Co… Co… Hihihii! Ko-ko! Kura!

\- Nasza kura ma imię! – wzruszał się Chopper.

\- Nie ma! – Law odżegnał się od tej profanacji. - Nie!

\- Tak, tak. – Robin uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. – Nie martw się, wciąż jeszcze mogą się pojawić latające rekiny, Kura to magnes na kłopoty, jak my wszyscy. Rekiny zjedzą twoją bluzę i nie zostanie nawet strzępek, którym byś się musiał martwić.

\- Niech raczej zeżrą tę przeklętą kurę! – Law z odrazą odrzucił od siebie ptaka, który poszybował pięknym łukiem prosto na kolana Zoro. Szermierz i ptak zmierzyli się spojrzeniami.

\- To zwycięzca, jak my wszyscy. Nie, Kuro? – Zoro poklepał ptaka po kuprze i tylko odrobinę się skrzywił, gdy ten zaczął w podzięce mościć się na jego bandanie. – Niech się rekiny boją, a nie na odwrót.

\- Obiecanki cacanki, a rekina na obiad nie mieliśmy już z miesiąc. – Sanji stanowczo zdjął mu ptaka z kolan. – Chodź, Kura-chan, obierzemy parę batatów. Zasmakują ci obierki z batata. A ta alga morska niech się wywiesi za burtę i złapie nam jakiś prowiant.

\- Durny kucharzyna od siedmiu boleści. Nie przekarm nam Kury! – Zoro już maszerował w stronę magazynku na wędki i sieci. – Usopp? Co polecasz na rekina?

\- No, wiesz… - Strzelec ożywił się i pobiegł za szermierzem, pociągając za sobą Franky'ego. – Ostatnim razem jak Kura-chan wypadł za burtę, od razu przypłynął król mórz…

\- Nikt nie będzie robił z Kury przynęty na rekiny! – Nami dogoniła Usoppa i wyrżnęła go pięścią w czoło. Jęknął i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- No przecież nic takiego nie robię! I tak w końcu wyrzucimy za burtę Zoro, jak zawsze! Kura jest bezpieczna w kuchni.

\- A. – Nami uspokoiła się i machnięciem ręki zbyła kwestię wyrzucania za burtę kogokolwiek nie będącego drapieżnym morskim ptakiem. – To powodzenia. – Wróciła do koła sterowego, pogwizdując melodię, wygrywaną na skrzypkach przez Brooka.

\- Nie idę za burtę! – zarzekał się Zoro. – Wyrzućcie Luffy'ego.

\- Taaaak! – uradował się kapitan.

\- O nie, nie, nie! – Chopper natychmiast zwiększył się o trzy rozmiary i pogroził mu pięścią. – Przecież nie możesz pływać, durniu! Znowu by ci trzeba było robić sztuczne oddychanie! Pomyśl, jak Kura-chan by się zdenerwował!

\- Niee… - Law bezskutecznie próbował sobie naciągnąć czapkę na oczy i uszy i nie słyszeć tego wszystkiego. Tego profanowania świętości. Tego kalania ideałów. Tego…

Zupełnie typowego dla Słomkowych Kapeluszy radosnego chaosu, w którym właściwie już ani raz nie padło TO imię w żadnym niegodnym kontekście ptasiego kupra.

Nico Robin podeszła i poklepała Chirurga Śmierci po ramieniu.

\- Co my byśmy bez ciebie poczęli, Torao-chan? Co by bez ciebie poczęła nasza biedna kura?

Law spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- Ja się na to nie zgadzam! – przypomniał.

Nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to dość beznadziejnie.

Świeżo ochrzczona Kura wystawiła łeb na pokład, niespokojnie popatrując dookoła. Gdy tylko dojrzała Lawa, pokiwała dziobem, ziewnęła z błogim zadowoleniem i zniknęła z powrotem w kuchni.

Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy promieniał.

\- Teraz Torao będzie musiał nas ciągle odwiedzać! Bo inaczej Kurze serce pęknie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie serce kury – jęknął Law. Robin schowała się za Frankym, ukrywając uśmiech. Tego konkretnego kapitana tych konkretnych piratów z pewnością nie obchodziły jakieś tam morskie kury. Ale serce – to zupełnie co innego.

\- Przecież on już nas ciągle odwiedza – wytknął swemu kapitanowi Usopp i poklepał go dobrodusznie po plecach. – Trzymałeś go tu ponad tydzień tym razem!

\- Eeeem… To nie moja wina! To Kura! To wszystko przez Kurę! – Luffy chichotał, podskakiwał i klaskał w dłonie. – Ale bomba!

\- Taka bomba, że mam dziewięćset zaległych pętli do zrobienia – mruknął Zoro znad wędki i pogroził pięścią w stronę kuchni. – Dwa, no może trzy rekiny i wracam do ćwiczeń. I zabieram Kurę do bocianiego gniazda, niech się uczy dyscypliny.

 _Kurę do bocianiego gniazda. Corazon. Uczyć dyscypliny. Ciągle odwiedzać._

\- Ratunku – jęknął Law.

Z kuchni natychmiast wyjrzała czarna ptasia głowa.

\- Kraokraa?

Trafalgar D. Water Law przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty… Kuro. Jak ty tu pasujesz, durny…. Jak ty tu pasujesz…

Czym sobie zasłużyli na taką niemożliwą rodzinę?

\- Krrrrra.

koniec


End file.
